


Misato's Dangerous Game

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [25]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gangbang, Jealousy, Multi, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Misato's clumsy attempts to make Kaji jealous at a NERV Christmas party quickly lead to a night of festivities she hadn't anticipated.
Relationships: Katsuragi Misato/Original Character(s), Katsuragi Misato/Other(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 9





	Misato's Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Between saving the world on an almost daily basis, it was important for the personnel of NERV to have a few moments of celebration in order to unwind and be reminded of what they were all fighting for. And in the closing week of December, there was no better opportunity to do so than with an annual Christmas party. It was the only time of the year when all the facilities of NERV weren’t 100% focused on the angel threat. Though there was still a skeleton crew left at their stations to monitor for any potential threats, most of the staff moved to the mess hall – which had been seasonally decorated and converted into an impromptu ballroom – at the end of the working day. A few of the employees had even brought along a change of clothes so they didn’t have to party in their uniforms, and that included Major Katsuragi.

All eyes were drawn to Misato as soon as she stepped onto the floor. Gone was her high cut black dress and red jacket, replaced by an equally scarlet, sleeveless gown with a line of lacey filigree running up the back and along her collar. But most noticeable of all was the slit along the left side that allowed the dress to open up and show a long stretch of stocking-clad leg, which ended just below the hip to show off the slightest glimpse of bare skin. There wasn’t a single closed mouth in the hall – not even the women – as Misato strutted across the room and stopped at the lunch counter that had been converted into a serving bar. “Pour me a strong one,” she said with a wink to the bartender before turning her gaze back to the crowd. Misato was looking for someone very specific, and soon she spotted him talking to a coworker against the back wall.

_“Jun from accounting,”_ she thought with a grimace. _“What does Kaji see in a girl like her?”_ As far as Misato knew, Jun was a perfectly nice young woman. A bit mousey perhaps with her thick spectacles and hair always done up in a neat bun, but the fact that she was currently chatting up Misato’s object of desire was enough to condemn her. _“Well then, I’ll just have to give him something else to look at.”_ The major accepted her drink from the bartender and, without so much as blinking an eye, downed the whole cocktail in a single chug. The bartender gaped at her with wide-eyed astonishment, but Misato just wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. Then, with seductive purpose heavy in every high-heeled step, she strode toward the smiling, conversing pair.

Misato had only gotten about halfway there when suddenly she was intercepted by another partygoer. “H-hey, Mis—Ah, I mean major! You look r-really great tonight.”

“Why thank you… Umm…” She flashed him her best smile, but her brain totally blanked on the name. _“I’ve seen him down in engineering…”_ Misato didn’t want to appear rude, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from constantly shifting over the man’s shoulder to Kaji. “Ta… Tahou…”

“Tatsuya!” he said. “Wow, you remembered!” Not even an angel attack in that moment could wipe the grin off his face. “You, uhh, are you w-with anyone?”

“Hmm, not quite.” She was trying her best to be as subtle as possible with the way she was constantly checking on Kaji while also engaging Tatsuya. Part of her wanted to peel away, but this was also a good spot to keep tabs on the ex-boyfriend that was hoping to impress. And then it happened. For a second, Kaji looked over in her direction and they looked eyes for just a moment. It was long enough for a glimmer of understanding to pass between them, and Kaji smirked before turning back to Jun. But the smile dropped from Misato’s lips. _“He knows.”_

A few seconds later, Kaji leaned in and blew gently into Jun’s ear, making the young girl shiver in delight. _“That move! He did the same thing to me!”_ A heated blush rose up around Misato’s neck and all the way to her ears, but it didn’t seem as though Tatsuya noticed from the way he was chatting on and on about work or whatever. Misato honestly wasn’t paying attention, but now her blood was running hot. _“If that’s the way he wants to play it!”_

“…So then we get an order to double check all the fuses in the operations center, and I’m all like but we just did that last week! Besides its not engineering’s job to do grunt maintenance work, right? I mean we’ve got the whole rest of the facility to – Hmmph?!” Tatsuya was suddenly cut off when Misato leaned in and planted a full, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. The young man immediately stiffened, but as the major’s arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, he started to relax.

Misato, on the other hand, was a complete panicky mess on the inside. _“Wait, what am I doing?! This is… Okay, I might have overdone it a bit.”_ It had been so long since she had flirted that going straight from 0 to 100 was just about the only thing Misato thought to do. Instantly, she could feel the eyes of everyone around them focused on the kissing pair, and there was no doubt that included Kaji as well. But despite her second guessing, Misato had already jumped into the deep end and it was now sink or swim. Her tongue pressed up against Tatsuya’s lips, seeking entrance, and he quickly let her in. Their wet appendages intertwined, dancing together like they were old lovers. _“Fuck, I kind of missed this,”_ realized Misato. She was starting to feel light-headed, both from the drink and the lust flooding her brain.

When she finally pulled away from the kiss, the first thing Misato noticed were all the hushed whispers from the people around them. The second thing she noticed was the long, dangling bridge of spit that connected their lips, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. “W-wow…” gasped Tatsuya. “I didn’t know you felt that way…”

Immediately, Misato diverted her sight to check on Kaji, and she nearly gasped once she noticed he was gone. _“Where did he…?”_ Her eyes darted all around the room, desperate to find him and make sure she hadn’t just put on that perverse show for nothing. Misato finally found him just in time to catch a glimpse of his backside as he led Jun by hand out the door, away from the party, and most likely back to his place. _“That little…”_

Misato’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hand on her butt, and she turned her attention back to Tatsuya. “The guys and I always talked about this fantasy we had… About you being such a huge slut…” he whispered excitedly while his hand squeezed her plump cheeks tightly, almost possessively. Gone was the meek and mild Tatsuya, replaced by a man who suddenly had all his inner desires affirmed. Briefly, Misato wondered where his other hand had gone, only to sudden feel it slide into the slit of her dress and toward her crotch. “I’m glad you finally decided to show us who you really are, Misato. Hey Ken! Looks like we were right!”

“H-hold on…” Misato’s head was swimming, and the fingers wandering ever closer to her panties certainly weren’t helping. “I’m not…” She froze when a new pair of hands, much stronger than Tatsuya’s, grabbed her by the waist, and Misato slowly looked over her shoulder to see a muscular man towering over her. “Uh… Ken?” she asked. He was a man of few words and just smiled down at her while Tatsuya did his thing.

Nearly everyone heard the soft moan that emerged from her throat when those questing fingers rubbed against Misato’s crotch, and she quickly bit down on a knuckle to keep anymore shameful noises from coming out. But what she couldn’t hide was just how wet she was, and soon Tatsuya’s digits were soaked. It was only further validation of the kind of girl he assumed Misato to be. “Whoa, there’s so much down here… You must really want this, huh?”

“N-no… I don’t… I don’t know…” Misato’s legs were shaking now, her knees knocking together as a disorienting fire ran through her loins. There were so many people watching, and yet she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on. Could it be because there was so much of an audience? Either way, it didn’t matter. Kaji had already left, so there was really no point in continuing this display. _“If I’m not making Kaji jealous then why even…? Unless I really want to get fucked by all these men…”_ That naughty thought sent a shiver up Misato’s spine, and a fresh gush of girl-cum trickled down her inner thighs. Those useless white panties of hers were far too sodden to be any good now, and Tatsuya knew it.

A quiet _rip_ signaled the removal of her underwear, and the tattered remained fluttered to the floor. Together, the two men pulled Misato over to a nearby couch that had been taken from the lounge for the party. They dropped her onto the soft cushions, and from there she looked up at them dizzily and watched them undo their pants. “Just like we talked about, eh? You get the top, I take the bottom,” said Tatsuya, to which Ken nodded solemnly in agreement. Misato didn’t have to wonder what they meant for long. Once Ken had his cock out, he sat down on the couch, his knees on both sides of the gorgeous major’s head, and draped his massive prick across her face.

As soon as the musky scent of dick hit her nostrils, the last remnants of Misato’s rationale mind crumbled. _“Oh god, it’s real… This real cock… He’s massive!”_ The sheer size of it was perhaps more than she could handle, but that didn’t stop Misato from immediately thrusting her tongue out and running it along the soft underbelly of the shaft. More men began to gather around the sordid spectacle as the high-ranking woman slurped all over the offered flesh until finally, eager to test her limits, Ken pushed his flared cockhead past her lips.

Meanwhile at the other end, Tatsuya had pushed up the hem of Misato’s red dress to reveal the absolute mess that was her crotch. Juices covered the entire region, slathering her flawless skin in a layer of lust, yet there was still plenty left on her folds to ease his entry as Tatsuya pushed his tip in. Misato’s pussy open gladly to take his length, and the moans coming from her now-filled mouth let him know exactly how grateful she was for its presence. “So tight,” whispered Tatsuya in amazement. He still couldn’t believe he was balls-deep in the major, feeling her snug inner walls clenching around his meat. All he could think in that moment was how he couldn’t want to cum inside, and soon their small corner of the mess hall was filled with the steady _plap-plap-plap_ of him endeavoring to do just that.

Both men had lucked out far beyond their wildest dreams at being able to fuck Misato’s perfect body, but neither of them quite had enough stamina to last. Even Ken, for all his impressive stature, proved to be a quick shot, but Misato didn’t seem to mind. She moaned wantonly around his cock as thick, creamy spurts of cum poured into her mouth, only to be gulped down quickly and wantonly. And down below, her cunt soon got its first sperm bath as Tatsuya pumped a healthy round into her fertile womb. But any possibility of future consequences were completely out of Misato’s mind when they both pulled out. She had yet to cum herself, and Misato looked up at the semi-circle of vaguely-familiar faces around her. “Anyone else want to try?” she asked with a seductive lick of her lips and an enticing spread of her legs.

Other pair of men were upon her in a flash, filling her empty holes with that warm, welcome sensation of hard cock. Misato moaned generously – at least as much as she could with a dick thrusting down her throat – to encourage them to fuck her as much as they wanted, even as roughly as they desired. And when they likewise blew their loads and left, Misato finally got her wish when the next set of hands lifted her up off the couch and held her suspended in the air between them. “Mmm, what have you two boys got for mee—eehh!!” She couldn’t contain her squeal of delight when their throbbing members thrust forward and buried themselves simultaneously within her worn pussy and fresh asshole. They rutted into her savagely and without mercy, prompting an ear-splitting series of curses and screams to fly from Misato’s mouth. “Fuck! Yesss! Mess me uuupp!!”

These two lasted far more than the others, easily pushing Misato over the edge multiple times into bone-melting orgasms of her own. Her body went limp like putty in their arms, but that didn’t stop either man from rearranging her holes into the shape of their cocks. Lurid fluids, a mixture of Misato’s constant arousal and the previous creampies dumped within her snatch, dripped onto the floor and added even further to the lewd scene. Misato welcome the new batch of fresh, hot cum into her body with another shrieking climax of her own, but the filthy fuckfest was far from over. Even more men had been drawn by the spectacle, and as time went by and more nuts were blown inside the sex-crazed major, the line only got longer rather than showing any sign of thinning out.

Nearly an hour went by and the whole original purpose of the party had been entirely forgotten. Even the bartender had completely given up on serving drinks and closed up the bar so that he could join the group effort of fucking Misato into a comatose mess. Yet the drunk woman was certainly holding her own and stayed fully conscious through all the endless orgasm granted to her by cock after cock after cock after cock. _“Who needs Kaji?”_ she wondered as another fat load squirted down her throat and made Misato’s eyes roll back into her skull. _“I got everything I need right here!”_

A nearby door suddenly open with a _bang_ , kicked open from the outside by a newcomer. “Stupid Shinji! If he just wants to go home and mope, fine! But there’s no way I’m going to miss this par—Huhh?!” Asuka froze on the spot as soon as her eyes fell upon the raunchy sight of two men spitroasting her caretaker and guardian between them. Long gone was the lovely red dress, torn apart and thrown to the floor in their haste to enjoy the soft body underneath. Misato was practically unrecognizable with both her face and long, silky purple hair covered in a thick gloss of cum, but that scar on her tummy was a dead giveaway. “Scheiße!”

One of the men patiently waiting his turn noticed Asuka’s arrival. “Hey now, get out of here. This isn’t any kind of place for kids.”

“Are you kidding me?!” shouted Asuka, and quickly she pulled out her cell phone. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” The light on the front of her camera blinked on, and soon the vindictive redhead was filming the whole debaucherous scene. “I can’t wait for Kaji to see this,” said Asuka with uncontained glee. “He’ll want nothing to do with you once he realizes what a whore you are!”

_“He already knows,”_ thought Misato as she eagerly spread her dripping wet thighs for the next stud to mount her. And now all of NERV knew it as well.


End file.
